Forum:Admin/Messages/Cross-Wiki grouping
Hey! Hello, this is User:Kingemocut again, this time with a nice massage for you all! The Message As you might know, there's a old user on this wikia that left back in '10, called Pagoda, and it turns out he migrated over to dragon-quest.org. i found the user, and have sent him the following message, using a example about how his wikia could be helped from ours, and how his could help us. i will be egerly waiting for a reply. the message hyperlinks have been changed to link to the correct places :) the message Hello. my name is Kingemocut, and I'm one of the new admins for the older wikia you used to be a admin on. i was wondering if, by any chance, you would like to work together as a collective, as i know a lot of pages on this wiki use content from the Wikia, and i'm sure somewhere we have some stuff from your wiki. you don't have to do so if you don't want to, but it'd be nice to link together our pool of collective users, and make both the wiki's as complete as possible. there's a lot of pages on the wikia (over 1000) that have under 100kb, or only a little text and/or an image, so it would help us out, and i noticed that your information about Farebury Region has less than ours too, and no information about the town itself, so we could help you out too. If you do not wish to join us again, then it's ok, but just ponder this request a little. it might just help us both out, and you never know, you might like the new newton layout. :) :P ~~~~Kingemocut 15:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC)~~~~ The Response Hello Kingemocut, this is Pagoda aka FlyingRagnar over on dragon-quest.org. I saw your message a while ago, sorry I could not get back to you sooner. In 2010, I became an admin on the Dragon Quest Wiki here on Wikia. A it is now, the community here was fairly small with users coming and going as they happened to be playing the games. Throughout 2010, it became clear that Wikia was focused as a company on improving their profit margins much more than on respecting and assisting their editors who make their site what it is. They have almost no concern for your hardwork at all except for whether it brings in money via ad revenue. I personally, did not like the premise that what I was doing as an editor could be manipulated and destroyed by a greedy corporation. As a result, I personally moved all of the wiki pages and images to dragon-quest.org. The benefits of moving have been great. No forced templates, no ads except what I want to display, and the ability to install whatever look and feel I want on the wiki. This is how things came to be the way they are. In 2012, dragon-quest.org was accepted into NIWA, a collection of independent wikis that care about their content too much to let companies like Wikia ruin it. You are welcome to utilize any original content on our site, so long as you abide by the appropriate share-alike licenses and provide links back to dragon-quest.org anywhere it is used. However, many of the images used on our site are used by special permission of the original authors, so you would need to get permission to use them. In reality, the state of Dragon Quest outside of Japan is a dismal one. Square Enix has done a terrible job of building on the success of Dragon Quest IX. Our wiki is mainly in a hibernation mode, which is about what I would expect for this one as well. There just aren't that many people who are interested in Dragon Quest right now, and who can blame them? There haven't been any new releases for a long time, and none are planned for the near future. I wish you luck as the new admin of this wiki. You are welcome to create an account over at dragon-quest.org if you like. I will not be doing any more editing on Wikia though. --Pagoda (talk) 01:36, January 29, 2014 (UTC)